Boarding school
by solange channonix
Summary: G/V school yaoi; Bad boy doing drugs and flirting with a teacher and his moronic friend from high-school share a room at boarding college. Guess who they are and what will come of this...
1. Prologue 1 Gokou's POV

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more 

A/N: I wrote this while trying to continue `Death of the innocence`, I think of it as a kind of replacement for that story. That doesn't mean though I won't continue `DotI` later.   
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

**Prologue I**

_Gokou's POV:_

  


Vejita's my buddy, at least I think so, though I'm not that sure, `coz while I like him he seems not to stand me quite well... Anyway, we don't know each other for that long, at least not as long as me and Krillin, for example, I got to know `Jita only in high school. He was bad boy even back then, and yeah, still is, he beat the crap out of quite a few guys, and I think he smokes, if not drugs. But I like him anyway, he's an arrogant jerk, some people say, sure, he is, I know something about it, his attitude towards me is even worse than towards most, but... still, there are plenty of reasons to like him, really, like... wait a minute... so... he's... he's... cute ?... What am I saying, he's a boy ! And he isn't cute at all... maybe... sometimes... Anyway ! We're going to boarding college together, the same my older brother is already in, it's like 300 miles away from our home, so we have to live there. I hope they will make us share a room, at least I won't feel lonely. That's not bad, to get to know new people, but I would like to be as close as possible with `Jita, that's why I decided to come to that school in the first place, though that's good college and I'm not that good student at all, I think I'll just keep there thanks to sport, or something, or `Jita will help me, hopefully... My girlfriend - Chi-Chi, and my best friend - Krillin, came to the college in the little town I'm coming from, my other friend - Yamcha went to school with good baseball team, my other friend - Bulma, not to mention `Jita's girlfriend, went to the best college in the country, I think, and she considered leaving abroad to continue with her studies, she's a genius, but I like her anyway ; and, in the end, I ended up in my new school with only `Jita from my old friends, and my brother. But that's really not that bad. Grandpa's happy that I decided to go to such a good school and study harder ( ?? ), my brother says people there are quite nice and all, and I'm going to be close to `Jita, maybe even share a room... Please, please, whoever's responsible for this, let us be roommates, please ! There is just something about `Jita that pulls me close to him and despite that we're almost opposite to each other, I feel like if we were alike in a way. But, yeah, we are alike, a bit, we both train martial arts, and he even intended at some moment that we spar, and it's always fun when we spar, despite that we even shouldn't, as he's something like five pounds lighter than me, but he doesn't fear that I'll hurt him, he even says that one day he'll be able to beat me... I'll wait for that day, however he would probably need to grow another feet first. But it's useless to argue with him and say him that even if he will be better, he wouldn't beat me because of the advantage that gives me my height and weight over him. Yet again, he always considered himself the best. What's more important, these aren't just words, he really tries to be the best, trains, works, studies, and does it all with kind of determination I haven't seen in anyone else ever before. That's one of the things I like about him, I figured it out finally. Yeah, I'm smart. Beside that, he's really cute... Where is that thought coming from ? But yeah, he is cute. He's just so amazingly... little for a boy, size of an average girl or maybe not even that. He has such tiny hands, and such a slim waist... I can put one arm all around it, really. You probably wonder how I can know that... Uhm... It's rather embarrassing, you know, but... I was drunk back then ! So I couldn't help. So, after the prom the party continued at Bulma's, and only then real fun began, everybody got so drunk we could barely stand on our own, yet alone control our actions, all of us. Weird things were happening back then, really, but that's another story... and at some point, Bulma figured out it would be very funny, and made me dance with `Jita. Now it was... it confused the hell out of me when they were laughing of that the next day, but back then... I remember something of that... dance, the memory is clouded with stupor, but still... I can remember just the feel of his little body pressed against mine, and I can remember that I could put one arm all around his waist. This encounter did something weird to me. Since then I think about him a lot more and in different way than before, and sometimes, in fact just a few times before, I dreamed of him. And these dreams were really... disturbing, but strangely pleasant at the same time. It's weird. More over considering he's a boy, not a girl. If I would think like that of Chi-Chi, I wouldn't have worried that much... But with her, we're more like good friends, even if she's officially my girlfriend, and despite... the hints she's giving me all the time I can't think of sleeping with her, but with `Jita... Kami, there has to be something wrong with me... And as for that night, I ended up with broken nose, really healed only recently. Yeah, he did it, as soon as he realized what I was doing to him, or rather, what we were doing together, `coz at first he participated, that's it, until he realized that it was me he was dancing with. It didn't happen all that soon as he was as drunk as everyone else, if not more so, but when he did he gave me the worst beating I had in life, and I couldn't even get myself to fight him back, get myself to hurt him. Since then, he also seems somehow... fragile for me. I know he isn't, but he seems for me, and we can't even spare normally anymore because I fear that if I hit too hard he would fall to pieces. Like if he was a china doll, really. He is everything but china doll in fact, even his skin is very tanned... but still... He's doing weird things to me. I want to tell him this, so maybe he could stop or make these... feelings... go away, but I think that first we need to get on another level of intimacy with each other, as this isn't something I would have told mere comrade of mine... That's why I'm here, to get to know him better, and get him to like me more, and to help me to figure out what is it that he's done to me. That's my purpose for the next few years, however I hope I'll achieve my goal sooner, much, much sooner... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I have already second part of prologue (Veji's POV) and eight more chapters prewritten, but, unfortunately, that doesn't mean I'll update very soon. Sorry !   
Explanation is in my bio. 


	2. Prologue 2 Vejita's POV

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more 

A/N: I wrote this while trying to continue `Death of the innocence`, I think of it as a kind of replacement for that story. That doesn't mean though I won't continue `DotI` later.   
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

**Prologue II**

_Vejita's POV:_

  
  


So I ended up stuck not only in one college and class, but also sharing the room with the idiot, whose presence I had to suffer enough for my liking in high school. His name is Kakkarotsu... not really, Gokou in fact, at least they call him Gokou... I don't know ! I like Kakkarotsu more, as a name for that idiot, of course. He's just so stupid sometimes, he's supposed to be 17 and acts like a 8 years old most the time. He barely reads, writes, counts to 1000 and know which country is which on the map, but that's not because of that I call him stupid, not only that. He's really such a moron, perfect example of a moron, that's just what he is, with his goofy grin, innocent look in those huge eyes of his, hand rubbing the back of his head and damned over-cheerfulness. Only time when I can actually stand him at all is when we spar, then he concentrates and looks, and what more important, acts more intelligently, if only for a short while. Beside those rare moments he drives me insane ! Well, when we spar he's driving me insane as well, because I can't beat him. Surely, he's bigger and heavier, so he has to be stronger as well, but I did beat the crap of quite a few guys his size or bigger, so why can't I him ?! But in some way that's good, he gives me an advantage, he's an obstacle on my way, he gives me a purpose not to stop training. In that way, I can accept him, and if we would have known each other only as fighters maybe I would have valued him quite high, but we do not, he's my classmate from high school, one of the closest... friends... No, I don't have friends... He's a part of the group of people I was eating lunch, going to parties, studying to exams with. I don't know how that happened that I ended up stuck with them, any of them, especially him. We're perfectly incompatible, different in every way possible, I don't understand him, or any of his actions, they are stupid for me, and he's too dumb to understand mines. Beside that, just look at him, he's really like a grown-up 8 years old, he doesn't smoke, doesn't do drugs, doesn't fight at school, practically doesn't go out at night of late evenings, is stuck with one girl since close to ever... I bet he's even a virgin. Anyway, it shouldn't bother me. I shouldn't pay attention to him at all ! But how can I not if we're going to live in one room together for a few years ?! I'm going to really go crazy... I just hope he will be silent sometimes at least, and won't complain about me smoking in the room, or coming with a girl, or anything. Fuck, if he will, I can't even give him a beating... Yeah, I did once before, after the prom, but he was completely drunk then and wasn't defending himself. I broke his nose back then, it's slightly deformed still, and I hope will stay so. He will have a souvenir... I bet after that he wouldn't try to touch me ever again... I may be something close to the opposite of a virgin, I may have slept with quite a few guys as well, but that doesn't mean that moron, of all people, can touch me ! He has great body, I won't deny it, but he's lacking a brain to match it. I won't let him close, beside that, I bet he won't be interested at all, he's straight, he was just drunk then, so beside how hot I look he won't be giving a fuck anyway. I am aware of what I do to other males, my body is just hot, and it turns them on that I'm so short, that they can pull me up in a hug and my feet aren't touching the ground then, for me it's not very pleasant, but I can care less being kissed by a handsome guy. That doesn't change the fact that I sleep mostly with girls, maybe just because it's easier to find one for a night. I even have a real girlfriend for longer, at least officially, or at least had until we went to colleges in different cities. Her name is Bulma and we're officially together from two years (pretty long, huh ?), however I won't count how many other girls and boys I had in my bed in the time... Anyway, she was a virgin when we started meeting, and it was somehow making it more appealing to me, she managed to hold me at a distance for half a year, and then, even after I got her in the end, I stayed with her from mere habit. Now we're apart. So that's the end of hiding the fact that I... uhm, in fact constantly betrayed her... from the others, namely Kakkarotsu. I was going to flirt as outrageously as I'll wish, with whomever I'll wish, male or female. I was going to have fun and rooming with the moron wasn't going to change it one bit. I smirked at the thought, throwing the cigarette I was smoking to the floor. Maybe the moron was going to pick it up, fearing that some teacher could see it there... Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad, to live in one room with him... Anyway, we'll live, we'll see... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I think I won't update until Wednesday, but then you can check it. 


	3. Chapter 1

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more   
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

** Chapter I**

Radditzu got upstairs and to the end of the corridor, finally stopping in front of a door with a plaquette saying '61'. Gokou followed shortly after, a travel bag in each of his hands. He had with himself practically all he had in general. 

" See, that's here, your room. Close to the bathrooms." Said Radditzu pointing towards the end of the corridor, where bathrooms' doors were. 

Gokou nodded, looking couriously around. It was around noon but it was dark in the corridors, that had no windows and were lighten only by the dim light of lamps. There was a lot of doors on one side, 32, that's it ? Radditzu had said, all leading to the rooms occupied by students, bathrooms' doors at both ends and two stairways on the opposite side, leading only down as it was third, and the last, floor of the building. He was going to live here for quite a long time, hopefully. As he had already gotten to know, Radditzu, his brother, lived on the second floor, where they were rooms as well, while on the first floor there was a cafeteria with a kitchen and a club, with the only tv in the building. It could be bad... To have to share everything with others. 

Radditzu waved a hand in front of Gokou's face before knocking on the door. After all, Vejita could have already been there, it was around time, as tomorrow was the first day of school. And yes, Vejita was there and they heard husky `come in`. 

Gokou's stomach flip-flopped at the sound of the voice, he hadn't seen Vejita in quite a while, throughout whole the holidays, in fact. They came in and Gokou put his bags aside with a sigh of relief, it wasn't that heavy, but he was holding them like that and dragging with himself from what seemed like eternity. Throughout whole the bus ride, when there had been no sitting places left, and then from bus stop to school and then all around the building which Radditzu just had had to show him immediately, but first he had thrown his own bag to his room. Gokou rubbed his sore palms, shrugged off and grinned. 

" Hi, `Jita ! Long time no see !" 

Vejita rolled his eyes and snorted something in reply, something that didn't sound all that nice for Radditzu. He didn't know Vejita all that good, but he did know he was something close to the contrary of a nice boy, and even at the moment, he was half-lying on his bed and smoking though he surely knew it was prohibited in school, and in general, for the students. But he didn't mind, no one minded. 

" You have one more ?" He asked Vejita pointing at the cigarette. 

Vejita nodded after a while and handed him a pocket. A while later, Radditzu plunged down next to him, smoking himself. 

Gokou scratched the back of his head, not quite knowing what to do. 

" You two are really lucky. You have one of those small rooms..." Said Radditzu. " Normally, there's four people in the room." He explained. " And it isn't like if it was twice as big as this, so it's cramped, and there is practically no way to stay alone, or alone with someone, for that matter, even for a while." 

Gokou took his bags and got them closer to another bed in the room, obviously his. Beside the beds, there was also a desk with two chairs, one more chair in the corner, a wardrobe, but without doors, and it was all, not counting two night tables with little lamps and single book shelf. After watching all of this closely, Gokou headed to the window, which sickly dark yellow curtains weren't going all that well with light blue walls, and looked down through it. He saw what looked to be a school building with sport grounds and trees at the banks of a river... not that bad... But he was going to miss living almost in the middle of the woods anyway... As he was watching little groups of students, without uniforms yet, Radditzu spoke again. 

" Why are you two so quiet ? Not at all like friends that see each other after a month... Or maybe you two need privacy to really greet each other, is that it ? I can leave if you want..." 

" Are you implying something ?" Asked Vejita, by the time finishing his cigarette and throwing it to the floor like the first, looking up at Radditzu intensely. 

" Maybe. I'm just trying to figure you two out. You did dance together at your prom, after all." 

Vejita death-glared him, his facial expression staying neutral. 

" What are you talking about ? We're buddies with `Jita. And he broke my nose back then, remember ?" 

" Sure, whatever. Anyway, I bet my brother will lose a lot of his... uhm... innocence around you, seeing how you smoke here already and throw cigarettes all around the place and what I heard about you back in high-school." 

" Just fuck off." Said Vejita standing up. " It may be a good idea for you to go bother someone else. I'm in no mood to joke around." 

" Fine, fine. " Said Radditzu frowning, but got up and went to the door. " Did I say something that bad as to throw me out ?" 

" No... That's just the way `Jita is." Said Gokou laughing nervously. " Come back later." 

" Sure." Said Radditzu before going out and closing the door behind him. 

Gokou waved him goodbye before turning to Vejita, who took his turn of looking out of the window. There was more and more people on the school grounds with every passing minute, as students were getting to the school and going outside to greet their friends. It was the last day of the holidays, no uniforms yet... 

" Hi, `Jita !" 

" You said that already." Said Vejita blankly. 

" Yup. Sorry. But you didn't answer. When did you get here ?" 

" An hour before you." He answered still not looking at Gokou, but out of the window. 

" It's great, ne ?" 

" What ?" He asked, annoyance beginning to sound in his voice. 

" Well... That we're here together, that we share a room, that there's only the two of us in it. Aren't you glad ?" 

" No." 

" Why not ?" 

" Because you never fucking shut up, Kakkarotsu !" 

With that, Vejita turned from the window and went to his bed, retrieved a black leather jacket from his bag and put it on, still not looking at Gokou, like if he wasn't any different from the air surrounding him, and headed to the door. 

" Where are you going ?" Asked Gokou. 

" Look around." Said Vejita slamming the door shut. 

" Wait ! I'm going with you !" Shouted Gokou going out himself and following him. 

So... Vejita wanted him to be quiet, not to disturb him... He could be quiet, surely he could be, he just wasn't used to it as he wasn't used to being alone with `Jita. There had always been someone else with them, at least Bulma or Chi-Chi, most the time, whole the gang. He had never been alone with `Jita before, so how could he know how to act around him ? Why was `Jita angry with him since the beginning ? But yet again, he was angry with Radditzu as well... But Radditzu... Gokou could not be the smartest guy but he knew what his brother had been implying, that `Jita was his boyfriend. By `Jita's reaction he could tell the shorter boy wasn't happy or even all right with the idea. Gokou sighed, fastening the pace in order to keep going behind `Jita, who, despite the shortness of his legs, was walking damned fast through the corridor and then ran downstairs, stormed through the cafeteria and club and outside, stopping at the front door and turning to Gokou. 

" Leave me the hell alone, moron. I have few things to do." 

" But..." Before Gokou had time to oppose further, Vejita was gone and already walking among the groups of students, standing or sitting around and talking, with his hands put in the pockets of his tight black pants, getting hungry glances from a few guys immediately. 

It was normal reaction, he was looking really hot and he knew it himself well enough, moving and looking in a way that made him even more attractive. He could have everyone, everyone from them, and if that was the matter, every girl, though there was no girls on the grounds and in the school, it was all boys. If guy was horny, and looking for fun himself all he needed were few looks and smirks to end in bed with him, but it wasn't like if he couldn't seduce a coupled guy or even someone straight, or even someone who knew close to nothing about sex and was perfectly dense when it came to these things. At least he believed he was able to, as there had been no occasions before. It would have been an advantage at least, something hard to achieve, something that could have given him a rush of adrenaline, and real satisfaction in the end, unlike mere one night-stands that were giving him nothing but purely physical pleasure and sometimes not even that. Advantage was something he needed desperetely, advantages in different matters were what kept him going, after all. He smirked with superiority, avoiding all those guy's lustful glances, this game was too easy to be fun anymore... He had to look for something better, soon enough... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It's finally here ! Well, I'm having problems updating, my computer is broken, and, however I had it typed even last week, my account was blocked. I suggest you to visit my page if I won't update for a long time on FF.N again. (long time means over two weeks) 


	4. Chapter 2

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more   
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

** Chapter II**

  
  
  


Having nothing better to do, Gokou was still following Vejita from the distance. They went through the school grounds, sport grounds and to the wall. Then, Vejita disappeared somewhere. Gokou rushed to the wall and stopped. It was 7 feet high, made of bricks, with no holes. Gokou scratched his head before turning to look around. No `Jita. Obviously he had passed through. But how, in Kami's sake ? It was too high for him ! Gokou decided to check anyway and climbed on top of the wall himself to look on the other side. And yeah, there was Vejita, coming down the bank which Gokou had seen earlier from the window of their room. How had he gotten there ? Gokou jumped through the wall and rushed after him, from the mere curiosity how that had happened that `Jita was there, he just had to ask. 

Vejita stopped only just over the surface of the water and was standing there for a while, deep in thoughts, his hands instinctively looking for a cigarette in his pockets. Gokou ran down the bank to join him. By the time Vejita was smoking again. He knew well enough he was doing this too often lately, but that was it, holidays, the time when you're high 24/7, and cigarettes keep nausea at bay. 

" Yo, `Jita, how did you get here ?" Boomed Kakkarotsu's voice just behind him. He shrugged. He hadn't even heard the moron coming. 

" What do you mean, how ?" 

" There's a wall, it's too high for you to get through, unless you can fly." 

" Yeah, Kakkarotsu, and there's a hole in that soon high wall so big that you have to be blind not to notice it." 

" Hole ? Seriously, I haven't seen." Said Gokou laughing. 

He spoke again after a while of standing there and looking at the shining surface of water, reflecting deep blue, cloudless sky. It was beautiful... and there were trees all around, a bit like his home. 

" You smoke too much, `Jita." He said with concern. 

" That shouldn't bother you. I can take care of myself." 

" Just sayin`." 

" You want one ?" 

" I don't smoke. I never did." 

Vejita chuckled softly. 

" You mean that ? Not even once ?" 

" Yep. I think I don't like it." 

" How can you know if you've never tried ?" He asked rolling his eyes. 

" Guessin` ?" 

" You're such a kid, Kakkarotsu..." Said Vejita frowning, but soon his look changed to mischievous smirk. " You should try, just to know." 

" Maybe better not..." 

" Why ? There's nothing that wrong about it. Come on, moron." 

" You think ?" 

" Unlike you, I do." He said, his smirk widening until sharp canines were exposed. 

He handed Gokou fired up cigarette. He took it, and pretending to watch it curiously really was looking down at Vejita and into his black eyes, gleaming in amusement. 

" Come on, Kakkarotsu." Rushed him Vejita, throwing his own cigarette away. 

Not having much of a choice, Gokou put the cigarette into his mouth and as Vejita had been excepting since the beginning, began to cough after inhaling the smoke for just a few seconds. Vejita burst into laughter at the hilarious image of Kakkarotsu, paling, his huge eyes filling with tears and hands reaching to grasp his throat. Even when Gokou regained his ability to breath and awareness, Vejita was still laughing like a madman. 

" There's nothing so funny." Grunted Gokou. 

" Sure, nothing at all." Chuckled Vejita holding his stomach. 

" I don't get how you can do this at all, yet alone so often. I don't like it." 

" One can get used to it, Kakkarotsu." Said Vejita before bursting into laughter again. 

Gokou blushed. That really hadn't been that funny. But Vejita wasn't stopping to laugh, and there was mockery in his laughter, he wasn't laughing that much of what had happened a while earlier, he was laughing of him, Gokou, now, him as a person. Gokou felt weird stinging in his chest, it hurt, that Vejita was treating him like that. He couldn't stand his mocking laughter anymore, not even a minute, a second more of this ! 

Vejita found his feet losing contact with the ground, and it brought him back to reality, he stopped laughing, narrowing his eyes instead at Kakkarotsu, who was holding him up by the collar of his jacket, their faces inches apart. 

" There are some limits of what I can stand." Gokou hissed in his face. 

" You want to beat me ? You think you can ?" Asked Vejita, mockery in his voice mixing with amusement. 

" I could if I wanted, but unlike you, I don't beat people outside of the mat." He said, letting shorter guy go. 

" Fuck you." Hissed Vejita, straightening his jacket and going away. 

Gokou was standing there mindlessly for a long while. Why had he done it ? He simply couldn't stand Vejita making fun of him, treating him like if he was something worse, making an idiot out of him. Sure, people he considered friends had made fun of him more than once in the past, but then they had been no mockery in their laughter, no treating him like an idiot who couldn't figure the simplest things. Gokou knew he wasn't really smart, and that he was acting even more stupid than he really was most the time, as it was just his style, but he definitely didn't deserve such treatment. He didn't know anymore, if he should regret his argument with `Jita or maybe be happy that he had showed him who he was, that maybe it would teach another guy to value him higher. He couldn't decide anymore, he felt torn apart. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, bend down to pick up a stone and threw it to the river, watching it jump on the surface of water, before picking up another one and another one... He needed something to get his frustration onto, he would have gladly trained, but it was impossible for a while, so he concentrated on throwing another stone...   


Vejita watched the syringe plunge into the flesh at the inside of his elbow with glazed eyes. He was in the bathroom, taking his shot of heroine. He was deep in this shit, he knew it, but he needed it, he needed drugs to keep himself together. He needed to be the best, in everything he was doing, that was his primal, greatest need, but soon enough he had realized that he couldn't be the best in everything, that he was always close, but not the best. It was driving him insane. And drugs were lulling this need to sleep, reducing the pain that caused him every failure to just dull ache. It was only way he knew to keep going, mindless that it was pulling him down, lower and lower. It was helping him, and what the fuck else was he supposed to do ?! Kill and rape to fulfill his need of superiority ? He never felt that good like when he was standing over someone beaten to the ground by him, begging him to leave him alone. He could feel it in himself, that he could have killed for pleasure, he couldn't deny that maybe one day he would. Was he a fucked psychopath ? He didn't wish to know. As for now drugs were helping him to keep the desire at bay. In the past months of holidays, he was constantly high, more or less, and it was what had kept him from doing something stupid and crazy that he would have regretted then. He emptied the syringe to his vein and took it out, putting a piece of toilet paper over the tiny wound to block the bloodshed. After a while, he took it away and threw out, put the syringe back to his pocket, lowered the sleeve of his jacket and came out. He already felt a lot better, with the mere promise of relief the drug was giving him. He headed to his room, on his way walking on someone. He muttered ` I'm sorry ` and wanted to walk away, but was stopped by a hand put on his shoulder. He turned around, startled, and had to look definitely up to see the face of an adult, though young man, with blue eyes and fair hair, smiling warmly down at him.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   



	5. Chapter 3

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more   
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

** Chapter III**

  
  
  
  


Gokou was sitting on the maths at his place, in the back of the class, busy with drawing something in his notebook in order to seem occupied for the teacher. He had no clue what was the subject of the lesson, he wasn't noting, he wasn't paying attention at all. He had actually given up after first two lessons, when he had realized that when he had been noting he hadn't known what he'd been writing anyway. On the test Vejita had told him all the answers, so he had ended up with quite a good note. Normally, `Jita was sitting next to him, but today he hadn't come to school and the night before he hadn't slept in their room. Their English teacher was absent as well. 

Gokou sighed, getting attention of few students sitting nearby. He could imagine what the two of them were doing together, `Jita and their English teacher, that's it. The two of them were lovers, ever since the beginning of the school year. Gokou knew it because at the beginning they had been doing this in their room, coming in together and closing the door at key and asking him not to disturb them, and then, after he had been finally let in, there was that weird scent in the air... Then, `Jita had begun to go out at evenings and come back late at night, late after official hours of closing the school for the night. Then, he had begun to spend whole nights outside the school, most likely in their teacher's apartment, coming back tired and smelling of alcohol, sleeping at the lessons then. But still, when it came to tests, his mere intelligence was still enough to figure something out for a decent note. Then, he had begun to go out earlier from lessons or not to come to school for days, his absence always at the same time as their English teacher's. Others from the class had begun to suspect something, and still did, though they weren't sure, as Gokou was. 

He wasn't standing the situation well, though he didn't seem bothered at the outside, inside he was torn apart. He was jealous, that's it. And a bit sad for `Jita as well, because if all of that was going to get to the school authorities, or even if all the students would have gotten to know, `Jita could have been expelled or considered a slut. Gokou didn't that for him ! Somehow he knew that Vejita didn't really deserve it and at the rare moments they had been seeing each other in the past few weeks, he could have seen it in the shorter boy's black eyes that he wasn't happy being the man's lover, more so that he didn't love him, and that maybe even he was still with him because he couldn't go away, because he was a teacher and had kind of power over them. To that moment, no body had been compelling about Vejita's absence at school at night and on the lessons and their both's English notes were very good, but that could change, `Jita had to know it well enough. 

Gokou had gotten to know one more thing about him in these few weeks they had been rooming together - Vejita really drugged. In fact, most the time when he was actually present in their room he was lying curled on his bed, his half-lidded eyes having that weird absent look. Then he was falling asleep, sometimes waking up once again to talk a bit. Everything seemed funny for him then and he laughed without reason, or talked stupidities or it seemed for him he was someone else. Sometimes, he needed to go to the bathroom to throw up and worried about him, Gokou was always following him. Then, he was smoking, because he was saying it was helping him get rid of the nausea. Gokou didn't comply, just watched him wide-eyed, and every time Vejita was gone, worried sick. He was having nightmares, in which `Jita was getting raped or overdosed and died and they were making him extremely anxious, though he couldn't even understand why he cared for Vejita like for a dear friend he wasn't for him, or maybe even more so. And he still wanted to kiss him and sleep with him, and he was jealous about him and their English teacher. Did it all put together mean he was in love with him ? How could he be with another guy ? But, yet again, `Jita already was with a man and didn't comply about it, and in the school, there were quite a few couples, though it was all boys. Some of them dared even to kiss on the corridors and school grounds. So it was... rare, weird... but accepted in the end. But even having that knowledge, how could he get `Jita to notice him in that way, if he couldn't even get him to like him throughout all those years they had known each other ? Especially when Vejita was stuck with one of their teachers ? It was all so complicated... 

He put his head in his hands, only the sound of the bell getting him out of his unpleasant thoughts. He gathered his belongings and got out of the class with his head low. He needed advice, he needed to talk to someone he could trust. Soon enough, in a week, he was going to visit his home town, maybe then he could have talked with Krillin. He was going to meet Chi-Chi as well. She was his girlfriend and yet he had realized he felt nothing for her. Could he just tell her that ? Dump her ? And what if she did love him ? Kami, it was all so complicated. He growled in frustration.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
I know, it's particularly bad. I'll try to get better in next chapter, coming soon (I mean it !) 


	6. Chapter 4

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more   
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

** Chapter IV**

  
That night, around 2 am, `Jita's `boyfriend` drove him back from whereever they had been and escorted to the room. Loud knocking woke Gokou up and he went to answer the door, still impossibly sleepy, only to get completely drunk Vejita thrown in his arms. It took him a while to realize what had happened at all. As soon as he did he put `Jita on his bed, wrapping the sheets tightly around him. As always, `Jita was smelling of alcohol, but tonight it was particularly bad as he couldn't even keep standing on his own and his eyes were looking like if he had drugged, too, in fact he was barely conscious and panting frantically. What had he done to himself ? 

" Kakka... rotsu ?" 

" Yes ?" 

" I need to..." 

" What is it, `Jita ?" 

" Give me... my... I need to take heroine..."  
  
" What ?!" 

" Kakkarotsu, please..." He begged getting a syringe out of his pocket and handing it to Gokou. 

" I... I can't on my own..." 

" Sorry, `Jita, but it's looking for me like you're drunk and have taken something already." 

" Drunk ?" Chuckled Vejita. " I'm not drunk, not really, I'm better than to get drunk after two bottles of vodka..." 

" Yeah, sure." 

"...and I had only acid... I need heroine... please..." 

Gokou stared thoghtfully at the syringe shoved in his hand, filled with pale pink liquid. How could he do something like that ?! How could Vejita think he would ? 

" Kakkarotsu, get this fucked syringe here !" Screamed Vejita revealing his forearm. " If you won't I'll try to do this myself... and trust me... you won't like the sight, unless you like to look at blood, a lot of blood..." 

Gokou shook his head in protest. 

" Just do this, I'll do everything you want. You want me, don't you ? I may kiss you, or..." 

" Shut up !" Growled Gokou before grasping Vejita's forearm and plunging the syringe in it not quite seeing what he was doing. His heart's pace was tenfold normal. Kami, Vejita knew... To all of this, Vejita knew... 

As the syringe emptied, he took it out delicately and put aside. Vejita was lying on the bed, panting heavily, his eyes gleaming with happiness, he grinned, literally grinned, before wrapping his arms around Gokou's neck and pulling him down on himself. 

" You know, Kakkarotsu, I'm going to be high and I'm horny when I'm high." He whispered pulling Gokou's face closer and closer. Other boy pulled away only as their lips almost touched. Vejita frowned. " I'm getting sick. I wanna smoke !" 

" No." 

" Who are you to tell me no ?!" Screamed Vejita looking for cigarette and soon enough fuming while still lying on his back. 

He had never done something like that before, vodka, acid and heroine mixed together. Maybe he should have, he was feeling damned well, only sick, but cigarette was taking the sickness away. Kakkarotsu muttered something incomprehensible through the ringing filling his ears and went to his bed, turning the only lamp off. By the time Vejita finished his cigarette Gokou was soundly asleep. 

Vejita frowned. They had left him alone, both, his lover, who had said that maybe he'd had enough if he was going to go to school tomorrow, and Kakkarotsu. At least Kakkarotsu shoot him his heroine up before, and didn't even want the reward. Vejita wondered if he hadn't been wrong assuming that Kakkarotsu lusted for him, but what other explanation could be found when his roommate was getting obviously hard every time when he saw Vejita changing or coming back from under the shower in the bathroom, with only a towel around his waist ? So, even such a seemingly innocent moron was thinking about him in that way. Somehow, realization was bitter for Vejita... How could it be ? It seemed that heroine didn't get to his system fully yet if anything was still bitter for him. But yes, it was true that he hadn't friends or normal family, that he was either hated, ignored or desired, maybe what Bulma felt for him... maybe she loved him, but that wasn't changing much as he felt nothing back, maybe it was the core of the problem, maybe he wasn't able to actually feel something back for anyone, something beside hate, annoyance or desire himself. Fuck, who cared ? He was high, that was what mattered. But... 

He had enough, just a bit, he was beginning to have enough, maybe he had slept with enough people to get satisfied once and for ever ? Maybe even he needed some stability in the end, something that would last longer than one night, one week, few weeks at the most ? At hand, he had enough of his current lover and English teacher in one person, his treating him like a kid he needed to take care of and learn everything, mindless that Vejita bet he had more experience than him, his sickningly light blue eyes, almost transparent in fact, and last but not least, how bad the man was in bed, considering himself experienced and all at the same time. Actually, Vejita was regretting that he had gotten himself into this at all, ending up stuck in bed with hopeless guy most his time, instead of training or at least having decent fun. But he couldn't just dump him... It was complicated, in the end the man was his teacher and had gotten to know many ugly things about him, like that he was addicted to heroine and usually having some with him. Having just that knowledge, it wouldn't have been hard for the man to get him out of the school and to the penitentiary or even prison, in the act of revenge. Vejita knew it well enough, and it was what was keeping him as the man's lover for so long, whole three weeks, though honestly he'd had enough of this after the first time, he was just waiting till the man would get bored with him. Definetely, it had been a mistake to go to bed with him in the first place, but yet again, it wasn't Vejita's first nor last grave mistake, despite his intelligance he tended to make decisions listening to other parts of himself than his over-reasonable brain, these were the effects. 

Anyway, why should he care at all ? He was high, he was supposed to be happy, if he was going to still regret even now, then why was he wasting his time and money to get heroine to get to this point ? Maybe mixing it with vodka and acid wasn't that good idea, after bunch of hallucinations from the first two he had gotten melancholic while he was on heroine or maybe still it just wasn't working... It had to be that... Maybe the dose was too small... He would have shoot up more if only he could have moved any part of his body, but he couldn't, every breath required great effort, yet alone moving more than an eyelid. He blinked, it was hard to. And there was no point in keeping eyes open in the darkness anyway. So he closed them. And opened them, and closed, because it suddenly occured funny to him that they were moving like that, so funny... he laughed, despite how hard it was to, crying from laughter, until he ended up throwing up on the floor, barelu conscious from laughter, that consumed the last of his strenght. It was so hard to breathe... so hard... Black circles covered his vision, world spinning wildly around him. He crawled to pull on Kakkarotsu's foot, trying to get him to wake up, suddenly afraid that he could not stand it this time, that it all could end that damned night. Fuck, he didn't want to die... He had still too many things left to do, like beating Kakkarotsu, getting to know if he really wanted him, doing something about it, he needed more time to figure out the annoying baka... to get to know why the fuck was he so damned friendly to him, why hadn't he given up on looking for his friendship long time ago, like the others had, maybe beside Bulma, but with her it was different thing, he didn't love her, that for sure, but he did care about her, had fought for her, had seduced her. As for Kakkarotsu, he had been always mean to him, because the moron had been annoying him with his stupidity, or rather with the fact he couldn't figure him out, not even a bit. With all the differences that were between them, and with that he couldn't beat him in combat. He pulled hard on Kakkarotsu's foot, putting all his strenght in this, he succeeded, finally, as Kakkarotsu opened his eyes.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
In a way, this is hilarious, with Vejita pulling on sleeping Gokou's foot and thinking all those things all the while, just imagine how would it look visualised in anime/manga. : ) 


	7. Chapter 5

I'm French. My English isn't perfect.   
I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. They belong to their appropriate owners.   
Warnings: yaoi, strong language, drugs and probably more 

A/N: Forgot to mention that the last time, so at least now I'll do this: Don't eat while reading that.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Boarding school**   
**by sol-chan**

** Chapter V**

  
  
  


Gokou blinked for a few times before regaining any measure of conscioussness. He growled furiously as he realized he was being woken up for the second time that night. Was he going to get any sleep at all tonight ?! He didn't want to get up... But then, he remembered of Vejita and feeling something pulling desperately on his foot he sat up abruptly, forcing his eyes to open and adjust to the darkness while his hand was looking for the switch of the night lamp. It was Vejita, pulling weakly on the sheets in the feet of the bed, his black eyes wide with fear, his breathing ragged and obviously causing him pain and a lot of vomit on the floor all around. Vejita, on his knees, barely conscious, frightened and begging him with his eyes to wake up... Even a month before Gokou would've never believed if someone had told him he would see Vejita like that. 

He moved closer to the other boy and pulled him up on his bed and wrapped the sheets around him realizing how vicsiously he was trembling. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. He had no clue how bad it was with Vejita, if he wasn't close to dying... Should he call for help, for someone to go get a doctor ? But yet again, they would've gotten to know Vejita drugged and this becoming known around the school was equal to him being expelled if not sent somewhere where he'd heal. Even if Vejita was suffering now Gokou knew he didn't forgive him calling a doctor after, when the police or whoever else would've joined them. He just knew. But how else could he help ? What he knew of first aid didn't involve treating someone who had gotten drunk and taken acid and heroine few hours later, he had no clue what to do ! 

" Vejita..." He called softly. 

Vejita was lying motionless on the bed with wide open motionless eyes, open but not seeming to be seeing anything, visibly pale despite his tanned skin, breathing slowly, too slowly... 

" Vejita !" He shouted louder trying to get Vejita's attention, if this was even possible... 

" Uhm ?" Vejita's eyes moved to look at him, pained expression appearing on his face for a second. 

" How bad do you feel ? You want me to call a doctor ?" 

Other boy shook his head vicsiously, his eyes narrowing for a while, but soon enough getting back wide and absent. 

Vejita didn't want him to look for help. So what was he supposed to do ? He had no clue... He felt tears forming in the back of his eyes. Damn, he couldn't cry ! He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before doing one thing he could do, turning the lamp off and lying down beside Vejita, wrapping his arms around his small frame. Vejita didn't protest, even snuggled closer. 

For a long time Gokou couldn't fall asleep, despite that it was the middle of the night and he was so tired, he just couldn't. He was listening to Vejita's slow breaths, holding his own in the breaks between them, seeming too long for him, fearing that the next could not come. But finally he had fallen asleep, hoping he wouldn't wake up in the morning next to the dead body.   
  
  


At 7 am the ringing of the bell could be heard in whole dormitory, waking the students up an hour before the beginning of the lessons. Gokou blinked sleepily for a few times before the conscioussness came to him fully. He opened his eyes and looked frantically around. Vejita was there, still wrapped securely in his arms and returning the hug, warm and breathing, alive. His breathing came back to normal, but he was still pale and most likely weakened. He was going to have one hell of hangover... Gokoy considered for a moment if he should wake him up at all. But yet again, Vejita needed to go to school, one couldn't not to go if a doctor didn't judg him ill. Poor Vejita... He'd have to go to school despite how bad he was probably feeling. Hopefully, their classes ended early that day. 

Gokou sighed before beginning to shake the other boy. He wondered how things between them were going to be, after what had happened that night, after what he had seen and done, after he had gotten to know Vejita knew what he felt for him, and after he had assured him of that taking him to his bed for that night. 

Only after another minute of vicsious shaking Vejita opened his black eyes but closed them immediately after. 

" Vejita, you need to go to school." 

" I won't." Muttered Vejita before grabbing a pillow and putting it on his face. 

" How do you feel ?" 

" Shitty..." 

" But... You think there's something wrong with you or is it just hangover ?" 

" I feel there's something wrong... I have hangover..." Muttered Vejita in the pillow. 

" It can't be that bad. You talk at least." 

Vejita took the pillow off his face and glared at Gokou. 

" Listen, moron. I... I'm sorry I bothered you that night, though I didn't know what I was doing, know one thing: that doesn't mean anything ! That I almost kissed you, that we slept together - that doesn't mean I want things between us to change, I do remember what happened, but let's act like if I forgot, `k ? And now, leave me the hell alone ! I can go to my bed if this bothers you..." 

" You can't." Said Gokou pointing another bed in the room, covered in vomit. " But you may stay here. I'll clean that mess up as soon as I'm back. I... I just don't know how you can stay here, they'll ask where you are, and first they'll come check here..." 

" No. Just tell Brian..." 

" Who ?" 

" Our English teacher, that I can't go with the hangover and tell him not to come to me till evening." 

" Sure." Said Gokou hesitantly before getting up himself and heading to the bathroom.   
  


Vejita hadn't gone to school that day, but no one complied, as usual, thanks to `Brian`. Gokou had told him that Vejita couldn't come because he had been feeling too bad with the hangover just before the beginning of the lessons. He had just nodded and done something about it so that no one had bothered Vejita about his absence. After the lessons, Gokou had come back to their room only to find Vejita asleep in his bed, but at least undressed, and the mess in the room cleaned up a bit. Gokou had ended the cleaning and tried to study to the math test whole afternoon, sitting at the desk looking at his math book open still at the same page, thinking about something else. Thinking about Vejita, to be honest. 

Around 7 pm Vejita's lover had come to him and asked Gokou to leave. He had complied and gone for a walk at the river's bank and then met some classmates around there and talked with them a bit, but still, when he had come back over two hours later, Brian hadn't left. Gokou had needed to wait another hour, watching TV at the club before the man had finally left. He had come to check on Vejita then and here he was, standing in the center of their room and watching wide-eyed like Vejita was throwing out with blood, lying in the blood-soaked bed, blood coming still from his backside. 

" Vejita... What happened ?" He asked moving to kneel down next to the bed. 

" Is it really so hard to figure out what happened ? We had sex, Brian likes it rough sometimes..." 

" He hurt you..." 

" That's your fault. He got angry because he thinks we're fucking like rabbits when he isn't looking. He said he can see it in the way you look at me and talk about me... He's fucked up... I know, I did realize that... Only a bit too late..." 

" I'll kill that bastard." 

Vejita turned his head to look up at him. 

" You mean it ?" 

" Yes. He hurt you." 

" This is enough of a reason for you ?" 

" Yes." 

" Don't be stupid, Kakkarotsu. I know you wouldn't do this. But you could go break his nose for me..." Vejita smirked, but after a while grimaced in pain and threw out again, and again... for a few minutes without stop. It seemed Vejita had eaten something during that day, now it was all thrown out... 

At some moment, Gokou found himself holding Vejita half-sitting, while otherwise he'd have collapsed in the vomit, and then, when he stoppedm taking him to the another bed in his arms, and still holding him and playing with his ebony hair to soothe him, while he was trembling vicsiously. Gokou didn't know anymore what was that, alcohol, drugs or whatever `Brian` had done to Vejita that had gotten him so ill... One thing he knew was that this shouldn't continue. 

" Vejita... why are you with him ?" 

" Who ? Brian ?" Asked Vejita weakly. 

" You don't love him, do you ?" 

Vejita almost laughed at that. Him, loving someone, anyone, and especially someone like Brian, especially considering the circumstances. He was just hopelessly stuck with the man, who, realizing his control over him, lately had begun to use it, making his various nasty fantasies real, knowing that Vejita had no way to dump him anyway. 

" Do you ?" 

" No, Kakkarotsu... Isn't that obvious ?" 

" What ?" 

" You know... It's about time for me to shoot up... You'll do that for me ?" 

Gokou's face turned strangely blank, his features hardening. 

" No." 

" Do you really want to see how I rip my forearm to shreds when I can't find the vein ? You think how I've gotten all those scars ?" 

Gokou casted a glance to Vejita's forearm, scarred with countless marks left by suringe, getting in the vein more or less fortunately. Vejita was still trembling, his hands trembling as well. Maybe it was really better to help him... Once again Gokou found himself being the one helping Vejita to drug himself. Kami, how he wanted not to have to do this, how he wanted Vejita to stop destroying his life with drugs and sleeping with men like Brian, how he wanted to be away of this shit, not feeling anything for the shorter boy... The worst person possible for him to fall in love with, definetely... 

Soon enough, heroine had gotten Vejita high and he was lying there looking absently up at the ceiling and blabbering something about how he had slept with Bulma for the first time when she had been still a virgin and how funny it had been. Gokou didn't truly want to know, but yet again, some part of him... He wanted to know how it was, he had never been with a girl himself... nor with a boy, for that matter. It was disturbing him, that he was showing interest in such things at all, but yet again, wasn't that normal, in a way ? Vejita, on his part, didn't seem embarrassed at all, talking and being more open than, Gokou bet, he'd ever be around him completely sober. He threw out few more times but it didn't seem to cause him pain, like if he didn't feel the pain anymore. They didn't go out for dinner and Vejita didn't want Gokou to bring him anything to eat, he was just chattering incessantly for hours, laughing most the time and grinning like an idiot the rest. Gokou found it hard to deal with him that way, despite that it had been happening before and he had used to that, well, at least a bit... Vejita had gone then to describing how and with whom he had been before, getting to Brian and stopping then to become talking about something else. About how he felt whole the time, why he was doing drugs and Gokou found himself listening with more of attention than before, soothing Vejita as he began to cry while still laughing. 

" You know, Kakkkarotsu... I'm lonely, despite with how many people I slept... I can want someone, make him want me, have fun, but that's all, and it isn't changing anything about that I'm alone... There is something wrong with me, it's my fault that I don't have friends, that no one loves me... That's my fault, that I'm not capable of more feelings than desire, annoyance, hate and jealousy... I don't feel much, but what I feel seem too... intense... When I want something, I can't live normally until I get it, when I hate I can feel that only killing the one I hate could help me to get rid of the feeling, when I'm jealous I want to get what I'm jealous about and shove it in the persons face, to show it how much I'm better... and when I'm annoyed I'm the worst ass one can meet... you know something about it, don't you ?" 

" Why ?" 

" Why what ? Why I'm like that ? There were times when I wasn't, we all were the same at first, all too-trustful innocent creatures... But obviously one can only be thrown away, ignored, beat and used by people he thought he loved only for that long... That's all my fault that no one feels anything for me, maybe Bulma, maybe you, I can't figure you out, why are you still here beside me and more to this, trying to help me..." 

" Because I love you." Said Gokou with shy smile. 

" You're stupid." 

" I know... but I can't help it, you're so beautiful..." 

Vejita rolled his eyes. 

" Just shut the hell up, Kakkarotsu..." He muttered before throwing out to the bowl which Gokou had brought there for him. His hand reached then to look for cigarettes in his pocket, but found none. " I'm out of cigarettes. You'll have to buy me some..." 

Gokou nodded absently, not knowing anyway what he was asked about. At least Vejita hadn't told him `no` verbally. Maybe there was some chance for him, for them, after all. Kami, how much he wanted to help him, to show him that he wasn't that bad and deserving the loneliness like he seemed to think he was, to get him out of his addiction, and make him happy, in the end... 

" Vejita..." 

Other boy didn't answer, already asleep. 

Gokou bit his lip. One more lost chance...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
